No More School: The Devious Plan of Zack Martin
by willawalla
Summary: Zack has a plan on how to have no more school. Will it work? Does Cody agree? Read to find out!
1. Ch I: The First Mishap

1"Boys! Oh my god what's wrong with you!?!?" Carey didn't expect to see this as she walked into her sons' bedroom.

"What?" Cody replied, eyes half open.

"What about school!?!? Cody why aren't you already gone?"

"Mom, today is Friday, remember when I told you that there's no school today?" Cody dropped his head back onto the bed. Zack was stirring from the commotion caused by Carey's yelling.

"No, there's no school today? Isn't next week spring break?"

"Yeah mom, let us sleep. That'd be a good idea."

"Well...alright honey." Carey closed the door gently and walked over to the front door of the suite. She didn't remember Cody telling her about school being out, but oh well. The paper was already on the floor. She pucked it up and walked over to the couch. She plopped herself down, and recoiled by pulling her sore shoulder back up, wincing.

She began looking through the paper, pulling out the weather and sports sections: the two she never read. She set them aside and began to read about some new businesses coming to Boston. She was skimming over the obiituaries afterward, and ran across two names that shouldn't be there.

Zack finally woke, after Cody tapping him, and shoving him, and calling his name, and pulling his hair, and tickling his feet, and pinching his Achilles heel, and staring at him, and sitting on him, and finally after threatening to destroy his cell phone. He was weary and tired still, but Cody began talking.

"Mom believed it. She wasn't skeptical at all. Isn't that great!?" Cody was thrilled and wide awake. Zack was just smiling, he knew it would work.

"Alriiighhh" Zack ended the word with a yawn, "Alright. Did you get the paper yet? She doesn't need to be reading it."

"Why not, Zack?"

"Cody, she just shouldn't." Zack wanted to leave it like that, and Cody went with it, reluctantly.

"Ok I'll go out. But they're usually not here yet. I'll just watch for it. Are you gong to sleep some more?"

"I think I'll get up whenever I hear bacon frying, and the toaster, and the oranges screaming as they are being squeezed for me to drink." Cody smirked towards his brother and walked into the suite. Zack looked at him walk, away; his hair was a total mess. He never saw Cody's hair like that since he never was awake when Cody first gets up. He flopped back onto his side, and closed his eyes. Dreaming of a world without school.

All of a sudden, Cody bursted into the room, slammed the door and ran over to him. "Mom's already got the paper? What shouldn't she have read in it?"

Zack's day was turned upside down, "Damn it!" He slammed his head back into his pillow several times until Cody grabbed a hold of it.

"What was in it?" Cody demanded.

"Something that would have made our lives completely different, just by taking them away from certain people."

Zack was smirking, so it was a riddle, Cody thought. He thought for a few more seconds, his face turned into horror. "Were you sure we could have gotten away with it, if mom didn't read the paper."

"I had a plan that was surefire. Little brother, it is an awesome idea but it's too late now if she had already read the tobictionaries."

"Obituaries, Zack. I don't want to know how you did it, but let's not do anything about it yet. Let's go through the day, and maybe tomorrow too, seeing what mom would say about it, and then we can find out what to do with your plan; if it's salvageable."

Zack was thinking the same thing, and readily agreed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter one. This will be a short fic, about 5 or 6 chapters is my goal. I thank everyone who has reviewed my previous works, especially: XoLilMissMwah. Thanks a lot! **


	2. Ch II: Confession Testing Mom

1The day was passing, not slowly, and not quickly either. Zack and Cody were tense and constantly worrying about what their mother would say when she came home. She had gone out about four hours ago to get her manicure and pedicure, and find a dress for her performance tonight. They were expecting the worst, even though she hadn't mentioned it to them.

"What if mom didn't read the paper this morning or skipped the obituaries?" Zack asked Cody, knowing the chances were slim.

"I doubt it. You know how she likes playing mind games on us. We should really find something to do." Zack nodded in agreement. Cody had been reading the past three hours, and Zack couldn't find anything on TV so he was just sitting on the couch thinking. "There must be a game we haven't played in a while."

Zack didn't want to play a game, he wanted to say what he felt. What he really felt, Cody should know, but he wouldn't understand. "Alright, Zack." Cody inquired, Zack looked up to his brother, who was calmly walking over to him. He sat beside him and started to talk, but nothing came out. He was blushing insanely, and needed to say something that was bothering him. "Go ahead." Zack assured him.

Cody wanted to speak, but didn't know how to phrase his thoughts logically so that his twin would understand and think of the situation as normal. But the situation was not normal. "Remember that girl at school, the new kid? Emory?" Zack nodded, excited inside but trying to keep a straight face, "he...we...uhmm." ed ended there.

Zack responded, "Ehh, meh...hmph?"

Cody couldn't help but smile, but it disappeared. "He, he asked me a favor." Zack knew what he was about to say. He could end the trouble Cody's going through, but he wanted to watch. Cody lowered his gaze. "He showed me a check with my name on it, for $10,000. He said that if I... for him, then...he'd sign it."

$10,000!!! he only gave me 500!!!" Zack exclaimed, angry, "that evil conniving son of a bitch."

Cody was laughing, "What did you have to do?"

"She wanted to feel my...butt. She wanted me to strip, so she could..." The boys were very uncomfortable talking about this.

"Oh," Cody began, "I had something much worse." he looked down to the floor, no longer smiling or happy at all to know Zack had gone through it too.

"Well, tell me. What did you have to do?"

"Zack, remember James?" he nodded, "He's gay, and always had a crush on me. Emory, sorta, made his wish come true."

Zack was shocked, that Cody would do that. He understood and moved closer to his twin. He reached his arm around Cody, who was almost reduced to tears. "It's good you told me. What about the check. I'm not being selfish, you got your part of the bargain, right?"

"Yeah, it's under my mattress." Zack allowed Cody to think a few seconds, "I don't regret what I did. Because I have the money. I just didn't want to do it. I didn't want anyone to know I did it, either. It hurt a lot, she enjoyed my screaming in pain."

"I know she did. But it's okay buddy."

"I know Zack, it's just. It bothers me."

Zack wanted the moment to end. He pulled his brother into a hug. It always helped Cody feel safe, and maybe that's what he needed.

Carey walked into the suite, holding one large bag. She set it on the counter and walked over to he sons. "Honey, what's the matter."

Zack didn't want to answer for his brother. Cody eventually sat up. His face was red, but there was no sign of tears. "Mommy?? If you do something for me, I'll tell you what's wrong." Carey nodded, a bit confused. "Where is yours Zack." Zack responded it was in his math book.

Cody walked to get the checks and came back to his mother handing them to her, bottom up. "Cash these and give the full amount to Zack and I. I will tell you what they are for if you agree., and what is bugging me."

Carey looked at the numbers and looked back up. "Honey, if you got these and they were meant for you, as they say. I will give the cash to you of course. Just tell me why you have them."

Zack was about to speak up but Cody started, "There is a girl in school who enjoys watching boys do stuff. And strip, and have sex with each other. I had to have sex with a boy at school that always had a crush on me, Zack had to strip for her. We are satisfied with the exchange. Ask no more, tell no one."

Carey nodded in understanding. It was her sons' choices, and if they are happy with it, then let it be. "Just tell me, did it hurt honey? And will you do it again?" Cody said yes, and no.

"Mom, where's the paper? I need to look to see when the new school is being built." Zack asked. Carey pointed to the table where Zack went and found it. He walked back and turned to the page with their names printed on it. He then walked to his mother and showed her the article about new businesses coming, "One of my teachers is going to be building the new office buildings so he's quitting."

Cody waited for his punishment for that, and Zack was expecting it. Carey sensed it, and knew what Zack was trying to accomplish, so she kept her words and thoughts to herself. She responded with a few questions, and the day went on. Without any troubles


	3. Ch III Monday?

1It was indeed spring break, and the week passed too quickly. It was already Sunday night and the boys were in their room, reminiscing of the past week. They though of how Maddie kissed Zack in front of everyone in the lobby, since Zack used his brother's money to buy a book she was dying to read. Zack had bought another copy so he could read it too. Cody got stomach cramps for a whole day from eating too much chocolate cake Chef Paolo made especially for him. Carey knew he shouldn't have been eating it all at once.

"Are we going to school tomorrow Zack?" Cody was wondering, since Carey had not mentioned anything all week.

"I guess not. We should meet where we planned to, at the same time as planned, to hopefully see what mom thinks of this."

"What about report cards?"

"Jeremy just got a new scanner. You will be taking classes online, I know you want to, so when they mail a report card we can alter it on his computer."

"Good idea, Zack. I have one last question you have not yet planned." Zack looked questioningly at his brother, seeing how Cody had no confidence in him. "What if we go to the doctor? We'll be listed as dead."

"I knew you'd say that. I did some research. It will not list us as dead, not at the doctor's terminal it won't. Maybe if a lawyer was pulling us up for some reason. I'm still wondering about mom."

"Me too, well, g'night Zack."

"Night Cody."

Cody clapped his hands twice, switching off the lights.

Carey was still pondering on what to do with the boys. This was obviously Zack's plan, and Cody wouldn't succumb to it if there wasn't something in it for him. Cody doesn't hate school but he doesn't enjoy school either; he enjoys learning. The internet is there for him that way, and Zack is Cody's best friend so, looks like Cody has enough to be happy throughout the plan.

Tomorrow I will not drill the boys on this matter and see if they noticed how hopeless it is. Otherwise, we'll see how long they can go. Cody has skipped a grade so it wouldn't hurt for him to stay back a year at school, and Zack doesn't care.

"Let's just see where this goes." Carey said for reassurance.

**A/N: Just wanted to post a chapter that will give you all a peek at what Carey's plan is. And I couldn't come up with another idea and didn't want to stray from the theme too much, so it's a little short. Okay: I know, it's minute. But get over it. Hopefully I can write some more. Please read my other stories if you haven't already: No More School:"Blood in the Suite", and a new one that'll be posted soon as well. I appreciate everyone who has followed the story already!!!**


End file.
